Dot-Marie Jones
Dot-Marie Jones (4 Gennaio 1964) è un'atleta e attrice americana, famosa per il suo ruolo di Shannon Beiste in Glee. Lei è stata 15 volte la vincitrice nel mondo e 16 volte la vincitrice alle nazionali di braccio di ferro. La vita Dot-Marie è nata a Turlock il 4 gennaio 1964 ed è vissuta ad Hilmar, California. Mentre ha frequentato la Hilmar High School è diventata campionessa di sollevamento pesi ed è stata nominata atleta femminile dell'anno. In seguito ha frequentato il Modesto Junior College e la California State University grazie ad una borsa di studio per meriti sportivi (corsa in pista) e ha continuanto a praticare sport tra cui softball e lancio del peso. Filmografia Cinema *Patch Adams- film, regia di Tom Shadyac (1998) *Giustizia finale (The Boondock Saints)- film, regia di Troy Duffy (1999) *Stray Dogs -film, regia di Catherine Crouch (2002) *Material Girls - film, regia di Martha Coolidge (2006) *White T – film, regia di Lance Frank (2013) Televisione *Knights and Warriors- serie tv (1992) *Gli amici di papà -serie tv, 1 episodio (1994) *On Our Own – serie tv, 1 episodio (1995) *Sposati con figli -serie tv, 5 episodi (1994-1995) *The Courtyard – film tv (1995) *Can't Hurry Love- serie tv, 1 episodio (1995) *In the House – serie tv, 1 episodio (1996) *Io e mio fratello – serie tv, 1 episodio (1996) *Night Stand – serir tv, 2 episodi (1996-1997) *Pappa e Ciccia - serie tv, 1 episodio (1997) *The Naked Truth – serie tv, 1 episodio (1997) *Tracey takes on...- serie tv, 1 episodio(1998) *Dharma & Greg -serie tv, 1 episodio (1998) *Cybill – serie tv, 1 episodio (1998) *Chicago Hope – serie tv, 1 episodio (2000) *Strip Mall – serie tv, 1 episodio (2000) *One World – serie tv, 1 episodio (2000) *Lizzie McGuire – serie tv, 5 episodi (2001-2003) *She Spies – serie tv, 1 episodio (2002) *Birds of Prey – serie tv, 1 episodio (2003) *Trash – film tv (2003) *Tutto in famiglia - serie tv, 3 episodi (2004-2005) *The suite life of Zack & Cody -serie tv, 1 episodio (2006) *Pepper Dennis – serie tv, 1 episodio (2006) *Who Wants to be a Superhero? - serie tv, 1 episodio (2006) *Reba – serie tv, 1 episodio (2006) *The Naked Trucker and T-Bones Show – serie tv, 1 episodio (2007) *George Lopez – serie tv, 2 episodi (2007) *Lezioni di giallo- Il frutto dell'ambizione – film tv (2007) *Men in Trees – serie tv, 1 episodio (2007) *My Name is Earl – serie tv, 1 episodio (2007) *Pretty/handsome – film tv (2008) *iCarly -serie tv, 1 episodio (2008) *La vita secondo Jim – serie tv, 1 episodio (2008) *Nip/Tuck- serie tv, 3 episodi (2007-2009) *The Mentalist – serie tv, 1 episodio (2009) *Desperate Housewives – serie tv, 1 episodio (2009) *Prison Break -serie tv, 2 episodi (2009) *10 Things I hate about you – serie tv, 2 episodi (2009-2010) *Cougar Town – serie tv, 1 episodio (2010) *Hawthorne – serie tv, 5 episodi (2010) *Glee – serie tv (2010- ad oggi) *The Glee Project – tv show 1 stagione, 2 episodi (2011) *Venice the series – serie tv 24 episodi (2010-2012) *Are you there, Chelsea?- serie tv, 1 episodio (2012) *The Exes – serie tv, 1 episodio (2012) *Have You Meet Miss Jones? - serie tv, 4 episodi (2012-2013) Curiosità *Aveva già lavorato con Ryan Murphy in Nip/Tuck e Pretty/Handsome; *Grande fan di Glee, ha chiesto al co-produttore esecutivo Brad Falchuk, quando lo ha incontrato al supermercato, se poteva far parte dello show; *E' diventata campionessa di braccio di ferro per la prima volta a 19 anni; *Ha una relazione con Bridgett Casteen con cui si è sposata il 21 dicembre 2013. *Era molto amica del collega Cory Monteith , infatti quando ha saputo della sua morte , l'attrice si è detta devastata . Categoria:Attori Categoria:Attori LGBT Categoria:Guest Stars Categoria:Attrici Femmine